


Жертва ради чувств

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор и Гэвин расстаются, и Гэвин использует Маркуса, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Или хуже? Это сложный вопрос.
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship, Маркус (RK200)/Гэвин Рид
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 4





	Жертва ради чувств

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Жертва ради чувств  
>  **Переводчик:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Оригинал:** alekszova - [**a sacrifice to feel**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363266), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2537 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200)/Гэвин Рид, Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор и Гэвин расстаются, и Гэвин использует Маркуса, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Или хуже? Это сложный вопрос.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Жертва ради чувств"

Гэвин понятия не имеет, как очутился здесь. Они с Коннором поругались, и, наверное, он перегнул палку. Сказал что-то резкое. Поэтому вряд ли стоило удивляться, когда Коннор огрызнулся в ответ и заявил, что между ними все кончено. 

«Я так больше не могу», – сказал он. 

Коннор бросил его, потому что Гэвин это заслужил. Бесконечными вопросами о Маркусе. Язвительными шуточками. 

Конечно, все закончилось бы в любом случае. Рано или поздно. Разрыв казался неизбежным, даже если у Коннора никого и не было. В любом случае, он бы понял, что слишком бесчувственный и грубый Гэвин ему не подходит, и бросил бы его. 

Лучше уж быть одному, чем с Гэвином Ридом.

И он понятия не имеет, как очутился здесь.

Он был в ярости. Слишком зол, чтобы разрыдаться, и слишком растерян, чтобы окончательно разломить эту последнюю трещину, которая уже начала расползаться. 

Поэтому он просто сбежал. 

Бессмысленно ехал, закинув шлем на багажник, и совсем не думал, куда он едет и где остановится. 

Он остановится, чтобы толкнуть дверь и накинуться на Маркуса, швырнув ему в лицо всю свою ярость.

Пусть во всем виноват Гэвин, но, если бы не Маркус, то он бы смог удержать Коннора еще немного. Если бы не Маркус, Коннор не стал бы сравнивать его с Гэвином и не пришел бы к выводу, что Маркус – лучший выбор. 

Да кто угодно мог оказаться лучше, чем Гэвин. 

Гэвин Рид это ошибка. Хреновая такая ошибка. Испорченный мудак, который вообще не создан для отношений, но, черт, он слишком влюблен, чтобы прислушаться к голосу разума. Поэтому Коннор сделал выбор за него и бросил его, раненого и разъяренного. 

И все же…

Он понятия не имеет, как очутился здесь.

И почему сейчас он целует Маркуса с таким желанием и отчаянием, которые рвут его изнутри множеством противоречий. Почему он представляет вместо себя Коннора, и то, как Маркус целует его в ответ, бесстыдно и грубо, так, что Гэвину мерещится во рту привкус крови.

Вот что бы чувствовал Коннор. 

Вот чего бы он хотел. 

Гэвин прижат к стене, и, когда Маркус чуть отступает, поцелуй становится не таким яростным. Гэвин снова злится. С ним не нужно обращаться нежно. Он хочет, чтобы его разорвали на части, разбили, уничтожили. Превратили в руины. Уравновесили то, что снаружи и то, что внутри. Чтобы все было по-другому, не так как с Коннором.

Может, иногда они и были беспощадны друг к другу в постели, но все происходило бы иначе. Коннор не впивался бы зубами в его губы, не стискивал бы с такой силой. Не оставлял бы следов на коже, а если бы вдруг оставил, то извинился бы и поцеловал след от зубов, словно пытаясь забрать себе боль, которую причинил. 

Коннор относился к нему так, словно Гэвин был чертовой стеклянной вазой. 

Гэвину это нравилось. Когда Коннор часами покрывал его поцелуями с головы до ног. Нравилось, что он чувствовал при этом. Будто заслужил всех этих поцелуев. Он дорожил тем, кто любил его и не использовал лишь как игрушку для секса. Тот, кто не был настолько безразличен, что на следующее утро в душе, рассматривая синяки на теле Гэвина, пожимал бы плечами, словно это сущий пустяк. 

Все-таки есть разница между тем, кому ты дорог, и тем, кто тебя использует.

Но, несмотря на это, Гэвин хочет, чтобы прямо сейчас им воспользовались.

Ровно, как и ему нужно сейчас кого-то использовать.

Почти забавно, что этот «кто-то» – Маркус. От этой мысли Гэвина душит нервный смешок, он задыхается в поцелуе, дергает Маркуса за свитер, цепляется пальцами, будто хочет распутать пряжу, которая никак не поддается. Практически его зеркальное отражение – расползающаяся на части материя в чьих-то крепких руках. 

По правде говоря, это мало что значит. Или значит слишком много.

Гэвина целует тот, кто нравится Коннору.

Может быть, если…

Вдруг Маркус отстраняется – на его губах красный след, они будто вымазаны в помаде. Это происходит слишком неожиданно для Гэвина, чтобы он успел задержать Маркуса, не дал ему остановиться.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, и все слова будто исчезают. 

Вообще-то Коннора нетрудно понять – Маркус притягивает взгляд. Разноцветные глаза: синий и зеленый – несоответствующие и все же абсолютно дополняющие друг друга. Его лицо – гладкое и выразительное – можно назвать красивым. Эта красота словно часть чего-то совершенного.

Непобежденного. 

Сверхчеловеческого.

Кто такой Гэвин рядом с ним?

_Никто._

Никто из них не произносит ни слова. Маркус отступает на шаг и убирает руки, но боль на бедрах Гэвина, на его губах, где ноет место укуса, на шее и спине такая же сильная, как и боль в его жалком, глупом сердце. 

Он может уйти прямо сейчас. Сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но поцелуй это не просто секс, верно? Секс может быть случайностью, ошибкой. Можно переспать с кем-то, на кого тебе плевать. Использовать и забыть... Очень знакомое для Гэвина чувство. 

Но поцелуй – другая штука. 

Он кое-что значит.

Гэвин убеждает себя, что этот поцелуй не имеет значения. Потому что он ничего не чувствует, кроме… ненависти?

Он ненавидит Маркуса. За то, как он выглядит, за то, что он лучше, за то, кто он такой.

Знаменитый. 

Влиятельный.

Сверхчеловек.

Кто такой Гэвин рядом с ним?

 _Никто_.

И прямо сейчас ему нужно, чтобы с ним обращались именно так. Он хочет относиться так же и к Маркусу. Будто он всего лишь случайный тип для одноразового перепихона. Будто можно забыть, что он тот самый, кто нравится Коннору.

Может быть, если они с Маркусом переспят, Коннор разозлится, и ему станет плевать на Гэвина, на их отношения. Если они трахнутся, если Гэвин сможет запачкать Маркуса, втоптать его в грязь… По крайней мере, Коннор тоже останется ни с чем. 

Когда Гэвин делает шаг навстречу, Маркус, кажется, понимает, чего он хочет. Легкий кивок, и они оба поднимаются по лестнице. Гэвин плетется сзади не оглядываясь .

Они оказываются в спальне. Маркус снова целует его, но в этот раз поцелуй слишком легкий и нежный. Это раздражает. Гэвин валит его на кровать, прижимает к матрасу, оседлав его и обхватив руками лицо, словно еще не решил, сломать ему шею или задушить. 

– Ты будешь жалеть об этом, – тихо говорит Маркус, но, даже на этих словах скользит ладонями по телу Гэвина и стаскивает с плеч куртку.

– Я о многом жалею, – отвечает Гэвин.

И это правда.

Он жалеет обо всем, что совершил. Обо всем плохом и хорошем. Жалеет о том, что родился. Жалеет, что позволил себе влюбиться. Жалеет, что подпустил кого-то слишком близко. Жалеет о своем существовании. Сейчас ему хочется почувствовать себя ничтожеством, хоть на какое-то время. Наказать себя, причинить себе боль, которую заслуживает. 

Они оба заслуживают. 

Маркус – за то, что отобрал у него Коннора. 

Гэвин – за то, что он тот, кто есть. 

Его куртка падает на пол, но все происходит слишком медленно. Слишком мучительно наблюдать за тем, как Маркус раздевается. Неспешно, шаг за шагом, вещь за вещью. Он не говорит ни слова, снимая футболку и касаясь старых шрамов. Выражение у него на лице совсем как у Коннора, когда Гэвин застал их. Пусть не настолько жалостливое и виноватое, но такое же растерянное и удивленное. 

_Все хорошо?_

_Нет._

Никогда и ничего хорошо уже не будет.

У Гэвина на это просто нет времени.

Он стаскивает с себя свитер, бросает на кровать и тянется к шее Маркуса, сдавливая ее так, что, будь тот человеком, у него остались бы синяки. Он целует Маркуса с прежним напором, пока тот не отвечает ему тем же, очевидно, догадываясь, что от него требуется. 

Он его ненавидит.

Гэвин ненавидит Маркуса.

Он, блядь, ненавидит его, но это не мешает ему дать перевернуть себя на спину и прижать к матрасу. Это не мешает позволить расстегнуть себе ремень, попутно получая укусы в шею и плечо. Слишком легко, чтобы остались ссадины, слишком слабо, чтобы истечь кровью. Гэвину надо гораздо сильнее. Быть может, Маркус – не тот, кто ему нужен? Быть может, стоило найти кого-то другого, того, кому наплевать? 

Хотя, по правде говоря, Гэвин притащился сюда не для того, чтобы потрахаться. Он просто хотел разобраться с Маркусом за то, что тот оказался лучше. 

Лучше Гэвина Рида.

Его джинсы падают на пол и остальная одежда летит следом, пока Гэвин не понимает, что лежит голый на постели, а Маркус лежит сверху, и его руки двигаются по телу, даря ощущения, которых Гэвин не испытывал уже два года. Целых два года с Коннором, когда вечерами тот гладил шрамы Гэвина, лаская каждый из них, прижимался к нему и касался татуировок, словно хотел запомнить все завитки и линии. 

Гэвин теряется в мыслях, фантомно бродит в том месте, где был счастлив, а зубы Маркуса впиваются ему в бедро, сжимаясь сильно, но недостаточно, чтобы ранить. Оно того не стоит, если назавтра у Гэвина не будет реального подтверждения тому, что сейчас происходит, верно? Ему нужны эти раны, как и шрамы, что покрывают тело. Нужны, чтобы всякий раз напоминать о том, чего он на самом деле заслуживает.

Боже.

Он смотрит вниз на Маркуса, видит, как тот обхватывает рукой его член, как губы скользят по головке, и слезы душат Гэвина. Он ненавидит себя за эти слезы. Ему до боли хочется ненавидеть Коннора сейчас. Голова Маркуса движется вверх-вниз, и Гэвин не в силах отрицать, что это приятно и хорошо, вероятно, лучше любого раза с Коннором, и он думает о тех моментах, когда Коннор сидел вот так же у него между ног…

Коннор просто уничтожил его. Дал ему слишком много, заполнил собой каждую частичку его жизни – все, что у него было: полицейский участок, квартира, кофе и кошки – весь этот ебаный мир. 

Все. 

Гэвин приподнимается и отталкивает голову Маркуса как можно дальше от себя, пока тот не становится похожим на Коннора, если немного прикрыть глаза. 

Как далеко Коннор готов был зайти, доказывая, что он – обыкновенный андроид – может вписаться в чертову гэвинову жизнь?

Гэвин никогда не говорил Коннору, что такая жизнь ему не нужна. Что ночи небрежного, грубого секса, во всех позах и вариациях, до каких только можно было додуматься, – не то, к чему он стремится. Что неопытность Коннора не имеет никакого значения, с ним все равно может быть хорошо и приятно, и Коннору необязательно быть порнозвездой, чтобы понравиться ему. Что он предпочел бы нежные объятия и поцелуи в макушку, и чтобы Коннор говорил, что любит. 

Возможно, именно это ему и нужно сейчас? Просто чтобы кто-то обнял и сказал, что любит? И тогда Гэвин будет знать, что это правда. 

Но он не может.

Поэтому он просто отпихивает это подальше… и губы Маркуса исчезают прежде, чем Гэвин успевает как следует ощутить их на своем члене, почувствовать жар, влагу и прерывистое дыхание. 

Блядь. 

Его бесит, насколько хорош Маркус, злит его привлекательность. Он не хочет видеть то, что видит в нем Коннор. Ему надо отключиться, выкинуть из головы все мысли и просто ощутить себя ничем.

Он хотел стать единственным человеком, который нужен Коннору, но это была дурацкая, недосягаемая цель.

– Перевернись.

Гэвин переворачивается. Он чувствует, как дрожат руки, как будто он уже кончил раза три, и лежит измотанный, прислушавшись к звукам брякающей пряжки ремня и разъезжающейся молнии, к шороху падающей на пол одежды. 

Прохладные гладкие пальцы Маркуса трогают, скользят, раздвигают, проникают внутрь, заставляя Гэвина сжаться и крепко зажмурить глаза. С каждой секундой он все увереннее и безнадежнее разваливается на части. 

Когда Маркус входит в него, Гэвин чувствует резкую боль, но ему плевать. Его руки все еще дрожат, они слишком слабые, чтобы служить опорой, и он падает лицом в матрас, беззвучно умоляя Маркуса двигаться резче и глубже. 

Гладкая ладонь проскальзывает под живот, тянет, поднимает, вздергивает вверх, и Гэвин оказывается прижатым спиной к груди Маркуса. Приглушенный голос шепчет в ухо:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно?

_Да._

Гэвин не в силах произнести это вслух – у него едва получается кивнуть, а когда губы Маркуса касаются затылка в слишком нежном поцелуе, ему хочется закричать. Другой рукой Маркус обхватывает за шею и чуть сдавливает.

– Сильнее, – хрипит Гэвин.

_Сильнее._

_Оставь синяки на моей коже, чтобы люди думали – не пытался ли кто-то убить меня. Сделай это жестоко. Сделай это грязно. Сделай это ужасно и извращенно._

Ладонь на шее замирает.

– Коннор поступает так с тобой?

Гэвин невольно прижимается к Маркусу, дрожащий вздох вырывается из легких прежде, чем он успевает стиснуть зубы и сдержать его. 

– Нет, – говорит он. – Никогда.

И это то, что Гэвину всегда нравилось. То, что они с Коннором никогда не были жестоки друг с другом. Он не стал бы связываться с тем, кто обходится с ним грязно и грубо, по крайней мере, дважды. Ему насрать, если теперь он связан с Маркусом. Он _уже_ ненавидит его. Пути назад нет.

– Ну конечно, нет.

Гэвин ждет чего-то еще. Каких-то оскорблений, брошенных в адрес Коннора. Слов о том, какой он милый и правильный, и как все видят в нем наивного ребенка, который никогда бы не смог мучить Гэвина три часа подряд, держа его на краю и не позволяя кончить.

Но Маркус не произносит больше ни слова. Он просто опускает Гэвина на матрас, упирается ладонью ему в шею, словно придавливает тяжелым душным одеялом, и начинает двигаться. Поначалу медленно, но вскоре набирает темп, пока Гэвин не начинает задыхаться, хватая ртом воздух, чтобы угнаться за собственными стонами и невнятными мольбами. 

_Сделай мне больно. Сделай мне больно. Сделай мне больно..._

И Маркус слышит его. Одной рукой он стискивает бедро Гэвина с силой, обещающей синяки, которые Гэвин потом обязательно возненавидит, а другой – почти душит его. Толчки такие резкие и быстрые, что Гэвин полностью теряется в них. 

Боль уравновешивает удовольствие, и он не может кончить, даже когда чувствует, что должен. Снова на краю, где-то между падением и прыжком. 

В той самой точке, где так любит держать его Коннор. 

В той самой точке, где Гэвин так любит быть. 

Маркус словно нехотя останавливается, выходит из него, и Гэвин скулит от злости и разочарования. Секунду спустя Маркус переворачивает его на спину, и Гэвину кажется, что он сейчас даст ему пощечину. Он почти чувствует удар.

– Зачем тебе это?

Затем, что Гэвин не плачет. Он предпочитает использовать боль, чтобы сдержать слезы. Он всегда был хорош в этом. И он не обязан отвечать. Гэвин ничего не должен Маркусу. Это Маркус должен _ему_. 

Он приподнимается и бьет Маркуса по щеке. Получается не так сильно, как хотелось бы. Не настолько, чтобы руку свело от боли и не настолько, чтобы _причинить_ боль.

Недостаточно для них обоих.

– Заткнись на хер и просто выеби меня.

Что-то проскальзывает на лице Маркуса – смесь раздражения и какого-то фальшивого беспокойства, но рука снова ложится Гэвину на горло и сдавливает. Гэвин закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как другая ладонь медленно скользит по телу и гладит.

Ему не нужна ласка. 

Маркус снова двигается в нем. Та же боль, то же удовольствие. Словно поле битвы, на котором его рвет на куски чувство вины. 

Так не должно быть, это неправильно…

И это не имя Коннора срывается с его губ, когда он кончает, дрожащий и слабый, все еще натянутый, напяленный на Маркуса, ощущая его глубокие, сильные толчки в своем теле, которое кажется Гэвину болезненным и чужим. Внутри словно прорывает плотину, и слезы текут из глаз, хоть он и боролся с ними изо всех сил.

Маркус держится чуть дольше, а потом отпускает горло Гэвина и падает рядом на кровать. Оба задыхаются. Пытаясь взять себя в руки и прекратить это дерьмо, Гэвин отчаянно давится рыданиями.

Он не собирался плакать. 

Тем более, перед Маркусом.

Он поднимается и садится на кровати, а Маркус касается его спины, будто пытаясь уговорить лечь обратно. Как будто они пара или, быть может, вот-вот ею станут и будут как заведенные заниматься сексом, а потом лежать в кровати и обниматься часами. 

Гэвину не нужно, чтобы его трогали. 

Он больше ничего не хочет.

– Гэвин?

– Мне нужно идти, – говорит он, ощущая себя потным, мерзким и грязным. Ему надо уйти и принять душ. Стоять под обжигающе горячей водой, пока это чувство не сотрется. Хотя бы частично.

Он поднимается с кровати, находит свою одежду и вытаскивает телефон из кармана джинсов. На дисплее мигает новое сообщение. От Коннора. Три слова:

_Мне очень жаль._

Гэвину тоже.


End file.
